


Stay Out Of Camberwick Green!

by rosied



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/pseuds/rosied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Ep 02x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Out Of Camberwick Green!

Whenever Sam got what Gene thought of as his Camberwick Green expression, Gene found it best to back off from getting physical – unless he was so enraged that he didn't give a damn. On such occasions the fight had to be broken up, preferably before any damage was done to inanimate objects or live bodies. This was best done by Phyllis, who could be loud and aggressive enough to get through to them but was safe from harm because Gene wouldn't hit a woman and Sam wouldn't hit anyone who wasn't Gene (with the occasional exception of Ray or Litton).

 

 


End file.
